


Logan saves the world (and roman is in love)

by BackattheBein



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Needles, it's all fluffy i swear, it's not bad tho, needle mention, no angst!!!, rare for me huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt, Logan is a badass and Roman is lucky to be married to him. Ro supports his hubby while he does his part to save the world.





	Logan saves the world (and roman is in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to one of my wonderful tumblr wives, fellow member of the inner sanctum, Paige @notalwaysthevillain

“How is my husband more badass than me? Roman wailed, clutching his heart as if the thought physically pained him.

Logan laughed breathily, squeezing Roman’s other hand in a death grip. “It’s nothing, really” he tried to play off. His eyes were laser-focused on his husband, unwavering, or he knew he would chicken out before the process was over.

Roman’s face of pretend hurt fell into something softer, something infinitely fonder. “It is, baby. It’s big, and good, and important,” he said, squeezing Logan’s hand in return, indulging in watching how prettily a gentle blush was spreading across his face. “Give yourself some credit.”

“Alright, Mr. Sanders – er, Logan, not you, Roman, sir – you should feel a slight pinch soon.

Roman’s heart broke at the way Logan scrunched his eyes shut as his body tensed. He leaned down to place a warm kiss on his husband’s lips, which Logan eagerly deepened. Roman allowed the good distraction.

They held each other’s hands during the entire blood-drawing process. It was Logan’s first time donating; he’d been adamant that he wanted to, something about a bucket list desire as well as a humanitarian one. Not to mention, gay people were finally allowed to donate, and Logan was always eager to be a trend-setter. That was part of why Roman had fallen for him. His desire to do good, to do right by the world, his unending passion and curiosity, and his stubborn nature that had lead to a few fights in their decade together, but none that had shaken them beyond repair.

About an hour later, Logan had relaxed significantly, although Roman suspected it was mostly due to blood loss, and he was now laying half-propped up on a bed in the blood bank.

Roman picked up the glass of water they’d been given and lifted to his husband’s lips. “You did so well, love,” he said as Logan began to drink.

That blush from earlier started to creep back as Logan drank. (Roman loved that blush. It always started at Logan’s ears, tinting them the loveliest pink, and then it washed across his cheeks, and if Roman played his cards right, all the way down his neck and the column of his throat.)

Logan coughed, bringing his husband’s attention back to the present. “Thank you, Roman.” He reached up with his free arm, the one that didn’t feel leaden and wasn’t bandaged, to cup Roman’s face and pull him in for a kiss.

It was slow, almost melodic in the way their tongues moved together across lips and tasted one another as if it were that first time all those years ago.

Roman laughed into the kiss as soon as his sluggish romantic brain processed Logan’s words. “Why thank me?” he mumbled as Logan continued pressing their lips together. “You did all the work, love.”

Logan pulled back, slowly blinking his eyes open.

The softness of his smile would never not steal all the air out of Roman’s lungs. That lopsided grin did things to him.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
